


Conundrum at the Cauldron

by GarlicPowder



Series: Mall Squad [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarlicPowder/pseuds/GarlicPowder
Summary: A short story about two girls who run a witchcraft/sex shop at your local mall strip.
Relationships: Jess/Maeve
Series: Mall Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821721
Kudos: 3





	Conundrum at the Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, someone suggested that I post it here.

It was nearly a quarter to opening, and Maeve still had to find that damned key. It wasn’t in the usual key hook under the register, because Jess never puts anything back to where she found it. Sometimes it felt like helping her land this job was a mistake. Maeve fiddled around the pen box for a few moments before remembering what Jess kept in that box, quickly retracting her hands. Only 10 minutes before opening and that key was nowhere near the counter. She decided she had better check the storage next, as that’s usually where Jess spends most of her “free time.”

The lights flickered on with an annoying buzzing, one you would normally in run down urban apartment buildings. Just 8 minutes before opening and Jess isn’t even at work yet. Of course, what else would Maeve expect from someone who can’t even return a key to the damn key hook. She began running her recently moisturized fingers through the dusty jars on the higher shelf first. Jess had a destructive tendency of throwing crap up there, knowing damn well Maeve wasn’t tall enough to fully reach up there. 

This was barely scratching the surface of the relentless pranks and teases that Jess usually unleashes upon Maeve on the daily. Maeve recalls one embarrassing scenario that happened just a few months ago. Maeve had just won a bet in which Jess couldn’t pay, so she had brought these special “horny pills” as a payment instead. Maeve was obviously taken back at first, then soon realized that this would probably be the only way Jess would be able to pay her in a long while. Nearing the end of her shift, she decided to take one of the pills, as she had a date later that night and wanted to get into the mood of things.. She had never heard from that brand before, so she had assumed they were experimental pills. Not wanting to be late, she had asked Jess if she could close up for her, in which she agreed. Just as Maeve had clocked out and took several steps away from her work, she began to feel something. That feeling was familiar, yet more violent than she ever thought was possible. She began to feel a heavy, stinging in her abdomen, sinking lower down her body. Like a waterfall crashing on every rock, boulder, and stone as it came sloshing down a ravine, Maeve’s bladder swelled up at a tremendously uncomfortable rate. She immediately tried to double back and dash into her work, but she was met with an unfortunate demise. Jess stood at the entrance with the same grin she knew all too well. She had locked the doors on her from the inside. Hope quickly slipping away, Maeve gave one last plea for mercy, only to be met with Jess’s cold unforgiving gaze. Maeve’s eyes went almost blank, as her face flushed harder than her pants. She slowly sunk into the ground, horrified by the fact that she just soiled herself in public. From that day forward, Maeve never made another bet with Jess again.

It wasn’t on the top shelf. Only five minutes before opening, and Maeve still needed to find that key before she could open the store. Maeve was beginning to get frustrated, and when one gets frustrated they truly begin to sense all the little aggravations that you normally wouldn’t. Like how hot the room is, or how loud and obnoxious the lights in the storeroom were, or how revealing Jess’s outfit is today. Before she had time to start searching the lower shelves, Jess had made her presence known at the doorway, standing there with that all so familiar and sinister look on her face. How her eyes barely just squint, and her closed mouth grin was sharp. 

“Looking for something, piss baby”, Jess inquired in her usual deep tone. It was a tone that Maeve had found obnoxiously comforting. It was hard to explain how that made her feel in her heart. If one were to describe the feeling it would be as if you were drifting on a still river as a lion were to slowly prowl up to you, and began gently pawing at your vulnerable body. Unable to move or act, completely at the mercy of a predator playing with its prey. And right now, Maeve was utterly at the mercy of a very hungry predator. this is the same style Maeve wrote her fanfiction in

Maeve steadied herself, and hardened her expression.

“The key. Where is it”? Jess couldn’t help but grin even harder at those words. 

“It’s on me”, she said smugly. “But you’ll have to find it.”

“I’m not playing your game Jess, we open in 3 minutes. I’m serious, give me the damn key.” It was only after she had finished those words did she begin to process what she had said. “You’ll have to find it? What did that mean? What did she mean when she said I had to find it”? And just like mechanical pistons and gears clicking themselves into place, everything made sense all at once. The key, the revealing clothes, calling her piss baby, it all clicked. This was another one of her “pranks”. Jess must’ve also realized her revelation, because her expression became much more sinister. She began to close the door behind her and placed her back upon the empty wall. Her hands slowly crawled up the wall, and slid behind her head. She extended her hips ever so slightly forward and raised her chin just a bit higher. Her legs crossed near the ankles, and her body was stretched upon the wall like a cat. She stared down her prey who was almost 4 inches shorter than her with inevitable lust in her eyes. Maeve stared back into her cold brown eyes, as her stern facade began to crumble and red began flooding her cheeks.

“Only 2 minutes before we open shop, Maeve. Now, go fetch.”

Only 2 minutes before the store had to open, so Maeve couldn’t waste any time. She approached Jess, who had been sprawled against the wall, with as much steady resolve as she could muster. Which clearly wasn’t working, because her flushed red cheeks were a dead giveaway that she was not in control of the situation. 

Maeve started on the crop top, which calling it that was not doing it any justice as it was more of an over glorified sports bra. Knowing Jess the small bronzed key can be hidden anywhere on her body, there’s simply no boundaries when it comes to Jess. Maeve quickly skimmed her fingers through every inch on the surface of Jess’s exaggerated top. 

“You’re going to have to press a little harder than that if you want to feel that key.” Maeve’s face deepend into a bright maroon, as sweat ran down her crimson cheeks. Maeve ever so slightly pressed her alabaster fingers into Jess’s chest. But before she could attempt to move them, Jess grew impatient.

“Show me what those fingers do, piss baby.” A painful memory quickly shot through Maeve’s mind for a second, before recollecting herself back into the moment. She hated that nickname, the type of hate that you couldn’t stand being away from. The type of hate you spend all night screaming at for not cleaning the house, just to let it ravage you and wreck the house even more with it. It felt more like a tasteless love rather than just “hate”. That’s what this was to Maeve; tasteless love. 

Jess had grabbed a hold of Maeve’s hands, and for a mere moment Maeve realized how much bigger and rougher Jess’s hands were to her own. Maeve had given up control of her hands for what seemed like a few minutes, but what was actually only 2 or 3 seconds. She was zoned out and was in brief shock when she awoke from her ephemeral daydream to find her gentle hands had been placed in Jess’s cleavage. 

“There, now you can start searching.” 

“You sure are enjoying this much more than you should.”

“And you aren’t?” Maeve swallowed hard. She was also now just starting to take in how hot her body was right now. Her clothes felt soaked in this stuffy store room, and she was sweating bullets. Not to mention she was already wet from the excitement. Every little detail seemed to work in Jess’s favor, everything was going according to what she wanted. And Maeve would be lying to herself if she thought she wasn’t enjoying every single moment of it too.

Slowly at first, Maeve began to rummage her hands through Jess’s crop top. Making her way past the girls on several occasions to make sure she was checking every nook and cranny. She became more and more thorough, to the point where she was practically massaging her breasts. Jess bit her lower lip and let out a deep, sensual moan as Maeve’s slender fingers circled around the areolas, snapping Maeve back to her true objective. She quickly recalled her hands out from Jess’s ample bosom and trained her attention lower. If the key wasn’t in her top, she must’ve stored them lower. Deep down Maeve knew the only place Jess would really put it, and she was hoping to check that place last. 

Jess was already reading Maeve’s thought process as she had slipped off her boots while Maeve was busy upstairs. An ingenious method of discreetly telling Maeve that the key wasn’t in there, and that she shouldn’t bother searching them. Instead she had come to work wearing thigh high socks, and her favorite loose fitting denim shorts. This would act as a guide for Maeve to work her way up her legs and arrive at her waist, because she knew Maeve would search there last. Jess wasn’t a very hard worker, but what she lacked in good work ethics she made up for in her brilliant seduction tactics. Like an anime protagonist in a crop top, Jess was reading and predicting what Maeve would do even before she arrived at work. 

Maeve was getting desperate. The only other article of clothing Jess had on left were her socks, and her shorts. Maeve began running her fingers up and around Jess’s legs, silently praying that she had simply stuffed them in there and not in her shorts. Her lanky, smooth fingers worked its way upwards, caressing her calves and sliding past her knees. She briefly hesitated before starting on the thighs, then proceeded anyways. Maeve slid both her hands up Jess’s inner thighs, and worked their way around them. Jess let out more pleasure moans as Maeve gently groped her inner thighs with her soft hands. Her deep erotic moans penetrated Maeve’s soul, vibrating within her body. She could feel those vibrations make their way down to her hips as they rattle her loins. 

If Maeve’s panties weren’t soaked before, they are now. 

She was enjoying this so much, she didn’t realize she was taking her sweet time with this. Jess’s socks ended a few inches under her inappropriately petite shorts. Instead of simply withdrawing her hands from Jess’s legs to start searching her trousers, Maeve brushed her velvety hands up her thighs. Jess stretched her legs, arms, and hands as the sensation resonated in her very blood. Maeve was no longer interested in finding the key, instead she had her sights on something else. 

Jess’s shorts were already dripping by the time Maeve’s fingers found their way to them. Maeve pressed her fingers onto Jess’s soaked crotch, making sure to get as much of Jess’s Savory essence onto her fingers. Jess wasn’t wearing any panties as she rarely does, so it only made it easier to extract her juices from the exterior of her shorts. Maeve momentarily stared lustfully at her fingers dripping with the naughty nectar, before placing them into her mouth and sucking on them dry. Maeve had been completely possessed by lust, as her raw sexual instincts took over any ability to reason she had left. Maeve’s free hand slipped past her shorts and slithered its way past Jess’s tummy. Using her body sweat as a lubricant, Maeve’s sly fingers made their way back into Jess’s crop top, and was now fully groping one of her tits. Their breathing patterns were synchronized, panting and gasping in unison as they began to stare longingly into each other's eyes. 

With her recently sucked hand, Maeve decided to put it back to work. She shifted her body closer to Jess’s to reposition herself, inserting her free hand into Jess’s already unbuttoned shorts. If Maeve could breath through her fingers, she would’ve drowned. She began to rummage her fingers through Jess’s meat curtains as if it were a filing cabinet. Suddenly she felt something small and hard. 

The damn key. She had hidden in it her snatch. Of course, classic Jess.

Maeve was no longer interested in it however, so she fished it out of her shorts and tossed it over to the ground. Not before dragging it over tongue while retaining direct eye contact however, as to not waste any of that sweet honey. Shortly after, Maeve dug her hand back into her Floridian swamp.

Jess was almost whimpering as she began to rapidly approach climax. With one hand in her shorts and another in her shirt, this was better than any work-time masturbating she’s ever done. Both of their expressions were glazed, yet so concentrated on each other. Maeve just now realizing how beautiful Jess’s large brown eyes were, and Jess beginning to take in Maeve’s smooth marble skin and rosy pink lips. Both of their worlds began to merge as everything else that wasn’t this moment melted away. The store was supposed to open 10 minutes ago, but it wasn’t like anyone would show up this early anyways. Jess used this opportunity to reach for Maeve’s dampened crotch with one of her free hands, and began massaging the area. Maeve’s body and breath momentarily shook. Maeve leaned in, and to Jess’s delightful surprise, began kissing her neck. Her neck smooches became more and more aggressive and sexual, to the point where Maeve was practically licking the sweat off of her neck.

Something seemed off. As they continued to rhythmically please each other, Jess couldn’t help but ask herself what exactly was going on. This isn’t like Maeve to be doing this, she isn’t the type to get this far into it. She had never thought things would escalate this far, this fast. This didn’t seem like the same Maeve she was playfully teasing 15 minutes ago. Jess looked past Maeve’s shoulder and glanced over to one of the shelves. Since she was a few inches taller than Maeve she could clearly see the top shelf where she was going through earlier. 

That’s when she saw it. Maeve had accidentally opened a bag that used to contain a highly potent aphrodisiac that can be absorbed through skin contact. She knew that’s what it was because she would often use it on herself during her breaks, and would hide it on the top shelf specifically where Maeve couldn’t reach for it. 

Before Jess had any time to decide what she was going to do, something else snapped her back into her current situation. A sharp, burning sensation in her lower body began to resurface over the already existing pleasure that she was experiencing. A feeling so familiar, yet one that never ceases to rattle her senses each time. 

Jess was nearing climax. She quickly lost focus on whatever was happening two paragraphs ago, and was now bracing for a storm.

All at once it came. That bone rattling, nerve shattering tsunami of sensory overload of the erotic degree. Jess tried to gain a grip on the wall with her hands, but almost as if her bodily functions shut off momentarily, she doubled forward and hurled herself towards Maeve. Tears began to swell in her eyes from the intense orgasm, as she used what little strength she had left to cling unto Maeve to avoid falling. Jess couldn’t help but let out a primitive high-pitched howl as pulse after pulse, spasm after spasm made its way out from between her legs.

Her arms have never felt so heavy and weak at the same time. Soon, it was all over. Her record breaking orgasm subsided as she slowly slumped into ground, as in utter defeat. She was completely drenched in sweat, some of it not even belonging to her. Of all the workgasms and “off-duty storage checks” she’s done on her shifts, this was by far the most intense. Maeve, after another brief period of sucking the Jess-brosia off of her thin white fingers, squatted down to the freshly defiled Jess. 

“The...store. What about the sto-” but before Jess could utter any more words between breaths, Maeve had planted her lips onto hers. Jess could feel Maeve’s tongue strangling hers, as the taste of her own juices spilled on her taste buds. Maeve pulled away momentarily and looked Jess straight in the eyes.

“We’re already late, what’s another hour”? And with that she dove back into Jess’s embrace and continued what they have started.

Don stood outside of the Bottomless Cauldron, peering into the glass window of the store. The lights were on, but there was no one inside. He looked at the sign on the door showing the hours of operation, very clearly stating that the store should be open by now. He tugged on the door one last time just to make sure; yep, it’s locked. 

“I guess they changed their hours, but haven’t updated the poster yet. Oh well, I’ll just have to get those tarot cards another time” Don turned away and began to walk from the almost vacant shop. Completely unaware of what was going on within its storage room.


End file.
